The World of a Fairytale
by Shugo Chara Kat
Summary: What happens when Amu opens a book she got from her friends and she suddenly sucks in the story. Now she is meeting different and strange people. Like the King who looks like a girl Tadase or the hot perverted villain Ikuto and many more. What will happen
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so don't blame me if it's really bad! Please review!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters. **

Amu sighed as she packed up her things. _Moving is really a pain_ she thought. Even though I'm happy that guy from my dad's company promoted him but why do we have to move? I'm going to miss my friends Yaya, Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko, and all my other friends. (I'm making Tadase come later) I wonder why they want to me go to the Royal Garden today especially since it's a Saturday; I guess it's just another boring meeting again. I better get going or Rima and Yaya will kill me especially Rima. I went down the stairs. "I'm going to the Royal Garden mom". I Said "Ok make sure to come back soon, we have to move to our new house tomorrow"! _How could I forget. _I thought. Suddenly Ami started singing a song and my dad was filming it saying "Oh you're so cute Ami never grow up"! I decide to ignore it and said "Bye mom" I went out the door and starting to walk towards the Royal garden when I thought randomly _wouldn't it be great if I was in a fairytale? Then everything would be perfect. _I don't know why I started thinking that but I better walk faster. Sooner or later I was at the Royal Garden. I opened the door to find Yaya right in front of my face screaming "SURPRISE"! Every one of my friends suddenly jumped out saying "SURPRISE WE"LL MISS YOU" I was too shocked to say a word when Rima suddenly said calmly "Yaya you did it too early". Yaya pouted and said "ohm but I was too excited Yaya can't stay still". Nagihiko smiled and said "Yaya have you been eating tons of sugar again? You know it's bad for you". Yaya's pout got even cuter and Yaya said "Ohm but Yaya loves candy a lot"! Everyone laughed. Kukai said "Shoot we almost forgot the party". Everyone suddenly realized they didn't have a lot of time left. Kukai said "Well what are you waiting for let's party"! We played games, we had treats, we sung, we danced all in one. I was having the time of my life until I realized the time. "Oh my freaking god! I almost forgot that I had to move tomorrow I should have been home hours ago!" Everyone stopped what they were doing with wide eyes. Nagihiko finally said calmly "Don't worry I'll get you home" I said "How"? He smiled and flipped out a cellophane speed dialed someone and started mumbling on the phone. A few seconds later a black car appeared at the front of the royal garden. A man came out and said in a dark voice "You called ". Nagihiko replied "Yes Daichi, my friend Amu here needs a ride home quickly". "Of course sir" Daichi replies. Before Daichi escorted me to the car I asked Nagihiko "How did you get a driver"? "When did you get him"? "Why"? He laughed and said "Remember it's getting the time but I'll email you about it". Rima pulled a present that was behind a plant and said "Here for you, since you are moving but don't open it until you get home". I almost cried in till I remembered cool & spicy. "Thanks". I replied taking the present. Everyone yelled "You better visit"! I smiled and said "I will". I walked to the car and waved goodbye in till I couldn't see my friends anymore. I am going to miss them. As the car drove on it made me sleepy seeing the street lights pass by so I closed my eyes and fell asleep with the present in my lap.

**Please review and tell me what you guys think! BTW Ikuto is going to come in soon ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Since people actually read my stuff I'm going to give you this chapter! Please Review Thank You! P.S Please tell me if it's hard to read so I can change it**

When I woke up I was groggy and totally clueless of where I was. I rubbed my eyes to try to clear it up and see where I was. When I saw the lights on the streets I realized I was in the car that Nagihiko called for me because I was late. I smiled to myself thinking I needed to thank him later when he answers all my questions. When my mind started to clear up I remembered bits and pieces of the party and what happened. I started to look for the present that Rima had handed me. I asked Daichi if he seen it. He looked at through the review mirror and took the present out of a compartment. He said softy "Sorry but I didn't think that you would want it to get squashed or broken". I smiled and said "Thank you". While reaching for the present he said "Well this is the address that gave me. Is this your home"? I looked out the window present in my hand to see my house. I smiled and said "Yes this is it thank you for the ride". He smiled back in the mirror and said "You're welcome and if you need me". He got a business card and said "I'll be there to help you out". I took the card and got out of the car and waved goodbye in till I couldn't see the car anymore. I hurried to the door and went in "I'm home". I said. My mom came to the door in an apron and said "Just in time dinner is almost ready". Ami went up to me and said "Oneesan what is that present"? I smiled and said "I don't know yet but I will tell you when I open it". Ami pouted and said "I want to know now". I said "Can you wait just a little bit"? Ami said "Ok oneesan, but you better tell me soon". Before I could say anything mama said "Dinner's ready, and Papa come down here and stop working or no dinner for you"! Papa was down before she could take away his food. He said to Ami "Isn't Mama mean to me"? But Ami didn't answer because mama gave him the death glare and Ami knew better. I sat down to eat and watch TV's new pop sensation Aimi Ai. She was really amazing Ami sings her songs all the time and Papa video tapes them. When I was done with my food I went upstairs to my room. I laid the present on my bed and went to take a shower. When I finally was done with my shower I went to get a bottle of milk. I went to my bed to open the present. As I ripped up the wrapping paper I saw a book title Fairytales to Dream About.  I took it out and looked at the back of it. It was detailed with pictures of the scenes in the books. I saw the king or queen I'm not really sure he/she looks like a girl with his/her innocent pink eyes and blond hair, but he/she's name is a boy's name. His/her name is Tadase Hotori. But she/he was fighting someone. I looked to see who she/he was fighting. My jaw dropped. This guy was probably the villain but he was hot! With his deep midnight blue eyes, silky midnight blue hair and his expression on his face was mocking and clam. He had a cool outfit too. His name was Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Well authors of fairytales make villains ugly so that kids won't become bad but suddenly I wanted to be a villain. I wanted to read this book now, 1 because the title is interesting and 2 Ikuto makes my heart beat fast and I want to see him more. I opened the book and started reading

_Once upon a time, there was a king. He was the kindest king, with a beautiful queen named Utau __Tsukiyomi_._ But even though he had wonderful things he had a problem that he could not solve. He had a friend who was like his __oniisan__. His name was Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Utau's older brother. But that only lasted for awhile for his friend Ikuto turned against him or into a villain. He was now known as the Black Lynx. To King Tadase he was just the thieving cat, well he pretty much was. He stole everything, he one time kidnapped a bride, he gave her back but it was only because he was not in love with the girl. King Tadase was getting angrier and angrier not only because of the stealing but also because of a deep dark secret that should never be reviled. Even though Ikuto did these horrible things the king deep inside Ikuto was still his friend and oniisan._

I yawned and closed the book. This maybe the most heart wrenching fairytale I have ever read. But I'm so tired. I went to bed and fall deep asleep. I woke up and rubbed my eyes, I had the weirdest dream. _I was at a ball with a beautiful black dress and fan. King Tadase handed me his hand and I took it. But I felt a pang of disgust when I took his hand. Before we could dance a figure broke through a window. When he landed it was Ikuto he reached out his hand and I felt my heart beat faster. I threw the fan in Tadase's shocked face and took Ikuto's hand. He pulled me into him and jumped out the window with me in his arms when he landed he called through the broken window "I'm kidnapping Amu kiddy king, and don't try to get her back for you can never catch the Black Lynx!" he started running and he whispered in my ear "You belong to me only not to kiddy king or anyone else, only me". He was about to kiss me when I woke up. _The title really is true. It really was a fairytale to dream about! I wondered if he actually was going to kiss me or just going to do something teasing. I went to the bathroom to get ready and got dressed with the clothes I didn't pack up already. I went downstairs when I saw my parents and I greeted them "ohayou gozaimasu". They said "Ohayou Amu- chan". I looked around and said "Where's Ami, is she still asleep"? Mama smiled and said "She's still asleep it's really early it's" she looked at the clock "6:00 A.M" I was shocked and said "Really? I never wake up this early! Not even for school"! My parents laughed and said "Well if only you could wait up this early for school than you don't have to run all the time." I was about to say something in till I smelled tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), miso soup, and seasoned nori (dried seaweed). My stomach was growling loudly. My mama looked at me and said "You must be very hungry, sit down and eat". I sat down quickly and the food was put down in front of me. I stared to eat. When I was down Ami was awake and came down the stairs dragging a rag doll bunny. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She said "I'm so tired" Papa said "Aww my little Ami is tired? You can sleep in Papa's lap"! This was going to be a long morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Since people are so supportive I will give you this chapter! BTW I will space between dialogue so it will be easier to read. P.S Sorry I hadn't updated for so long it's because of writer's block, a writer's worse enemy…Just kidding it's actually because there is something wrong with my computer XD **

**I sadly do not own Shugo Chara or it's characters ******

That was maybe one of the dullest breakfast ever, even if the food was so good and there was nothing on TV. I signed as I saw our old house going farther and farther. This is it, I'm moving away. I had the fairytale book cradled in my arm. I don't know why I didn't just put it in the suitcase but it makes me uncomfortable when it leaves my side. Also I didn't finish it yet. But I think that there was something else drawing me to the book but I don't know why? Is it because of the dream? Or Ikuto… I'm not really sure anymore but I know it's something. Aimi Ai, pop star new song was on the radio, it's called One Butterfly. It was very beautiful full of soft music and heartwarming lyrics. Ami started to sing the song loudly. So loud it blocked out Aimi Ai's voice and music. My ears almost became deaf from the intensity of Ami's loud voice, but thankfully my mom made her go to sleep. I rested my chin on my hand and watched the houses go by one by one. I was getting very bored so I studied the back of the fairytale book again. What the heck? The scene changed. Now it wasn't Tadase fighting Ikuto anymore. Now it was Ikuto reaching out his hand like my dream… he looked exactly like the way he did in the dream. There was even some broken glass in the background. Is this just my imagination? My heart started beating faster. Why am I feeling this way? He's not even real"! But I can't help myself, and to my horror and dismay I was horribly in love with a fairytale. No, this can't be! He isn't even real! Why? Why am I in love with this guy? Before I could think about it the car stopped and my Papa said "Bathroom and snack break". I didn't want to take a break, but I wanted some pocky. I got out of the car frustrated and confused. I tried to find some pocky but sadly they did not have it in my favorite flavor so I got coke instead. After I paid for it I got back in the car and drank my coke. After a few hours we were at our new home. It was huge and beautiful. It had a creamy white coating of paint. With flowers the color of the rainbow and butterflies that adore the flowers. There was also an outdoor pool with a waterfall over it. But there was a surprise at the bottom of the pool. The tiles were arranged in a way that made it look like it was the ocean floor, with coral, colorful fish and beautiful mermaids and dashing mermen. But what I liked most in the house was my room. On the walls there was colorful butterflies flying everywhere and in gold script at the bottom it said "Fly free like a butterfly." The floor was covered with a blood red carpet. It was really soft and plush. Everything was already packed out, but my packed out stuff didn't fit well with this beautiful and tranquil room. I sat on my bed and realized I held the book in my arms tightly. When I lifted up the book from my stomach and I saw Ikuto again except in a different pose. He was sitting in a laid back posture taking off a mask that had a cat face on it. He looked really depressed and tired. For some reason I had an urge to touch him. I reached my hand slowly towards the picture, I could have sworn that his eyes moved to look at me and he also had a gentle smile on his face. This change in picture made my heart pound faster. When I finally touched the cover I felt a gloved hand press against my hand. I saw the picture on the back cover suddenly changed in to Ikuto pressing his hand against mine. Huh? I saw a bright light filled with colors and a heard a sucking noise. I felt myself getting sucked in. What is happening? The last thing I heard was me being called to dinner and a deep voice saying "Yoru isn't this the girl who was in my dreams"?


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so tired! But since I love my fans so much I'm going to write this chapter. 3 Please review and get people to read my book. P.S Sorry it took so long**

**I sadly don't own Shugo Chara ******

When I opened my eyes I felt a sharp pain on my back. When I tried to get up I just felt that pain again. When I lay back down I felt like I was in a bed, it was very soft and there was a guy in it with me. Huh? If I could jump out of this bed right now I would jump and run. But this guy seems familiar. I slowly turned to study his face. He had long eye lashes is all I can see, He had a mask with a cat face on it. No way, am I in a dream? But I have to find out. I slowly reached toward his mask but his hand suddenly grabbed my hand before I could pull off his mask. He opened his eyes and stared at me. For some reason I couldn't look away from his midnight blue eyes.

He finally said "Oh you're finally awake, are you ok now? You had quite a fall."

I didn't know how to react so I said nothing. He slowly removed the mask. I saw something that made me feel ill. He looked exactly like that villain in my book Ikuto.

He ran his hand through his hair and smirked and said "From the look you have on your face I'm guessing you know me".

I finally said "Where am I and how did I get here"?

He looked surprised and said "you're outside Guardian Kingdom and you fell out of the sky and broke my roof"

He pointed at a hole in the ceiling. I was confused yet happy. But why am I happy?

**Sorry short chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had been so busy lately so I haven't written a lot in chapter 4! Sorry.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

He stood up and bowed and looked up at me from his lashes and said "My name is Ikuto, or you can call me Black Lynx".

I smiled kindly and said "I'm Amu".

For some reason he went closer to my face. So close that if he went a little bit closer he would kiss me. But instead of kissing me he… licked my nose!!

I covered my nose and screamed "YOU PERVERT HENTAI NEKO"!!

"Sorry I just couldn't resist teasing you". He said.

His eye was twinkling with laughter and happiness. He looked so happy that I decided to let it slide. Besides he is the villain in my fairytale book. This dream will end sooner or later. I felt great sadness go through me but I ignored it. He looked at me with intense eyes.

He said "You remind me of someone".

He studied me some more as if he was tracing me.

He smiled and said "Well you are probably hungry; I'll go get you something to eat".

He put back on his mask, he also added a pirate hat to his get up and said "Be right back".

He jumped through the hole in the ceiling and was gone. I was shocked at how nice the Ikuto was being to me. I mean he was the villain; shouldn't he be evil or mean? I suddenly heard a little chuckle.

"~Nya~".

I looked around but couldn't see anyone "Must be my imagination."

But I heard it again except I saw it. It was a little floating cat. He had dark blue hair, gold eyes, blue cat paws, and a shirt with a cross on it. He was really cute! Like a little doll. I was freaked out but I decided to talk it the doll.

"Who are you"?

The cat replied "Why should I tell you fatty ~nya~"?

"…. I'm going to…. KILL YOU"!!!!!

"You can't catch me fatty." He replied.

He started to fly away laughing so I chased after him. He is so dead.

I kept on running after him yelling "Get back here you stupid cat".

He just laughed and kept on dodging me. I finally caught him after a few minutes. I was so angry. I started to shake him roughly while saying

"I'm not fat you stupid cat"!!!!!!

I finally stopped. He doesn't look well. He looks like he's going to throw up…oh shoot. I quickly let him go and then he started to fly away quickly looking greener by the second. I heard the cat throw up loudly. The noise and the smell almost made me throw up too. But I held my nose and hoped for the best. Ikuto finally came back with a bag.

He gave it to me and said "Here's some food".

It was strange to see loads of pokey inside the bag.

I decided to over him some since he gave it me so I said causally "Hey you want some".

I gave him the bag but he just said "I'm not really interested in pokey".

I was confused I mean who doesn't like pokey?

So I asked him "Than what are you interested in then"?

He looked at me with his eyes lowered and said "I'm interested in you…"

Before I could react he put his hand under my chin and tilted it up and leaned in. He kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the delay my computer had a major virus and it erased all my files********!! Well here is Chapter 6 and again I'm so sorry!!!! ******

His kiss was soft. He finally pulled away blushing. I jumped back covering my mouth. Why did he do that? Why did he have to be so cruel to tease me with this? Why is my heart pounding? Why did it feel like I didn't want to stop? So many questions yet there was no one to answer them. I ran out of there as fast as I can.

He said "Amu!!!!!!"

I didn't listen I just kept on running. I didn't care where I will end up but I didn't care but as long as I am away from there. I ran further and further until I finally had to stop and catch my breath. When I looked up I saw a beautiful gold gate in front of me. When I stopped focusing on the gate I saw behind the gate some people. They were dressed in vivid colors. They had all sorts of styles. There was one that really interested me a lot. It was a Goth Lolita dress. It was light pink with white ribbons crossing the middle in a pattern. It was pretty long and it had white lace at the bottom. It was short sleeved and had white ribbons. It was really cute and stylish. But what I was most surprised of was the giant castle behind the people. It was beautiful. It had four luminous towers with a flag on it. The flag had a red background with a golden crown in the middle. The castle was like a lovely fairytale castle. While I was admiring the castle, these guards suddenly grabbed me.

"You are under arrest!!!" They said.

They didn't even say why and I was too shocked to ask why. They dragged me through the gates toward the castle. As I was dragged toward the castle the people looked at me in fear and shock. Why are they afraid? They dragged me into what looked like a throne room. Three men played some flutes.

They said together "All hail King Tadase Hotori!"

Why does that name sound so familiar? The guards kneeled down on one knee. A man walked out of the side of the room with a crown. He almost looked so much like a girl to me that I had to hold back a laugh when I imagine him in a dress.

He said to the guards "Who is she and why have you brought her here?"

One of the guards stood up and walked up and front. He bowed and said "Your majesty this girl was caught suspiciously studying the castle; I think she might be a spy from the Black Lynx."

Ikuto! I almost forgot about him and the kiss… for some reason I miss him even though I only knew him for like 20 minutes.

Tadase just stared at me with kind eyes.

He said "Surely the girl has her side of this story why don't you explain yourself".

I looked at him boldly and replied "Why do I need to explain myself to me?"

Suddenly a little king like figure jumped out at me. He had purple hair, blue eyes, a little golden crown, red cape, and a strange medieval blue outfit.

He looked outraged he said "You dare talk to the king like that."

I didn't know how to react but he was cute but not as cute as Yoru. God either I'm crazy or I'm insane. This is the weirdest dream I ever had in my whole life.


	7. Chapter 7

**WHOOHOO NEVER KNEW I WOULD GET THIS FAR LOL!!!! But I need to make some Amuto action soon or I'm going to puke by Tadamu…well here's the long awaited Chapter 7!!! I'll try to make this chapter long!! Please review people!!!**

**I sadly do not own Shugo Chara**

After a few minutes of staring at the little king and him staring at me, he floated up to my face and started to lecture me about how I should talk to a king and other things. I ignored most of it though. King Tadase was watching with a worried and troubled expression on his face. He looked like he was going to say something to the little king but he seemed as if he decided not to. The little king just kept on talking and talking after a while he finally stopped.

Tadase finally said "You seem hungry and tired how about you stay here for a few nights?"

I wanted to refuse so badly. But the facts kept on winning against me so I accepted it. I mean what else am I going to do? I mean I can't go back to Ikuto. After the way I acted Ikuto probably hates me. The thought of it made me depressed.

Tadase seemed to read my mind and said "Are you alright? You seem unhappy. Would u like to tell me why? It might make you feel better."

I just stared at him. Why should I tell him? I barely know this girly king.

So I just replied in a cool and spicy tone "No I'm alright you don't have to worry about anything."

He looked disappointed and said "Ok."

He finally decided to say something. He said "What is your name?"

I replied "My name is Amu".

Suddenly a girl appeared and sat on Tadase's lap. She was beautiful. She had long silken blond hair that reached down to her knees. She had purple eyes that had a spark to it. But there was something wrong with her eyes like she was very sad and she didn't want to be there but somewhere else. She looked toward a knight that was beside Tadase for a moment. He had messy light brown hair, he had light greenish combined with some yellow eyes, he had a midnight blue earring in his ear, he had a little tan and he was smiling at her. She smiled back sadly. Tadase didn't seem to notice.

When he noticed me staring at her he said "Amu this is my wife to be Utau Tsukiyomi."

Utau looked at me studied me for a moment and then glared at me. Huh? What's with the altitude towards me? Tadase didn't seem to noticed and just said "Utau-koi can you please take Amu her room."

She seemed more than happy to leave his lap and she got off quickly.

She stared at me coldly and said "Follow me Amu."

I said "Huh whatever."

Even though I was using my cool and spicy self I was scared stiff. Why was she being so cold to me? She walked fast and I had to try my hardest to keep up. Once we stopped at a door I was out of breath.

She said "This is your room enjoy."

She walked quickly away from me I was confused and scared. What if behind this door is a jail cell? What if there's a monster? But I was being silly! But this is a dream, anything can happen. When I finally opened the door I gasped. It was gorgeous. I have to say it was nicer then my room in my new house. The room had a pale yellow carpet that was soft and thick. The walls were covered with pictures of fairytales and had gold script on the bottom of them telling a little bit about the pictures. The bed had two lions on top of some bed posts and gold linen going on top of the bed. The bed was covered with many gold silk blankets. The pillows were white and very soft and comfy looking. There were about four pillows on the bed. I looked around the room there was a dark brown desk. I approached the desk and looked at it. On top of the desk was a neat stack of paper. Next to it was a pen inside an ink jar. Cool I can use that later. In the corner of the room there was a wooden book shelve filled with books. I left the desk and found a white door. I was curious so I opened it. Inside was all these clothes. I went into the closet. The clothes were so cute. I even saw the pink Lolita dress that I was interested in. Further into the closet there were different pairs of shoes that were different colors and styles. This is going to be my favorite part of this room! I went out of the closet and closed the door. Then I started to walk around the room again. I saw another door except it was fancier. The door's knob looked like a diamond. I opened the door and in there was a gorgeous bathroom. The floor was covered with golden yellow tiles. There were two sinks that was surrounded with white marble. The handles were shaped to look like to small dragons facing away from each other. Above the sinks there was a giant mirror with a gold frame of flowers around it. The shower was huge with many different buttons that could do different things. Like there was one button that said massage. There was also a hot tub combined with a bath that also had many different buttons and a controller for heating or cooling. Could this room get any better? It did. In between the hot tub and shower there was a golden rack that had many different towels, sponges, and loafers. There were also two pale yellow cabinets. It had different kinds of fruity and flowery shampoos. There were also some bottles filled with soap that does different things to your skin like moisturize your skin. There were some bars of soap too. I walked out of the bathroom. I also saw a balcony that looked over everything. I went over to my bed and laid on it. This is a really comfy bed…I think I'll just take a nap for awhile. I fell deep asleep. I had a dream in side this dream. I dreamed of Ikuto. I was inside a dark room and for some reason I heard myself crying. Suddenly I saw a dark outline in one of the corners of the room.

The figure came toward and I saw his face from a flash of light "Don't come near me Ikuto I need to be alone right now."

Ikuto stopped for a moment but he starting to walk toward me again. When he was over me he kneeled down and stared at me. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and just held me. I was too shocked to do anything.

So I said "Why are you hugging me?"

He said "Because I love you and if I see you cry I want to comfort you."

I hugged him back and whispered in his ear "I love you too Ikuto."

He seemed shocked but he hugged me tighter and said "Thank you Amu."

I said "For what?"

I was confused what was he thanking me for?

He laughed and said "For making me a happy black cat."

I woke up hugging my pillow. Oh it was a dream…It felt so real, like he was actually there. I want to go back to his home in the woods. I want to leave this girl king and his icy cold girlfriend. I want Ikuto to save me from this nightmare. But no matter how hard I want him too, I know he won't, it's useless to even think about it.

Suddenly I heard a knock and a girl's voice saying "Dinner is ready ."

The door opened slowly opened and a girl appeared. She was beautiful. She had long raven black hair; big brown eyes, a gentle face, and a welcoming smile.

She curtsied and said "My name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki, what is your name?"

I said "My name is Amu Hinamori."

She smiled and said "I hope we can be friends, oh yeah I almost forgot your dinner is getting cold we better get moving or Kukai Souma will come and drag you down."

I laughed and said "Ok I'll come down."


	8. Chapter 8

**You people need to review more!! It's killing me that no new readers are coming on…I need to know that you people exist!! So Please Review! Also I'm very busy with school so the next chapters might take a while sorry and be patient!**

**I sadly do not own Shugo Chara**

Nadeshiko walked beside as we walked down to dinner. She was a really nice friend and person to be with. She was telling me about this ball that was going to happen in two weeks.

She said "We're going to have so much fun!!! It has everything!!! The ball has a beautiful room, first-class food, romantic music and handsome boys."

She nudged me and I started laughing and then she started laughing too. But then I felt depressed. Ikuto…I miss you already, even though I only known you for a short time.

Nadeshiko smiled softly and said "What's wrong Amu-chan?"

I smiled at her and said "Everything's fine don't worry about it."

She didn't seem convinced and said "You know Amu-chan we're friends, you can tell me anything that is bothering you."

I sighed and said "You really want to know?"

Nadeshiko said "Of course."

I told her everything, the dreams I been having, how I always think about Ikuto, and how much I miss him…

At the end of everything I told her she said "You like Ikuto, the black lynx?!"

I blushed and said "NO!!!!"

She laughed and said "Well it sounds like you do."

I didn't say a word but I could feel my cheeks turn bright red.

Nadeshiko giggled and said "Don't worry I won't tell anyone unless if you wanted me to."

I signed. Ikuto…why aren't you here by my side?

Nadeshiko said "Since you told me who you liked you want me to tell you mine?"

I nodded quickly with wide eyes, Nadeshiko liked someone?

She blushed and said "I like--."

Suddenly Kukai came in and said "How long do you people take to go down the stairs, come on I'm starving!"

Nadeshiko whispered "I'll tell you later."

I nodded. I can't believe it once was about to tell me about her crush before she got interrupted. But that gives me some time to figure out who she likes. But how could I figure that out? I only knew her for 1 hour. I just I'll just have to be patient and wait for her to tell me. We followed Kukai, with Kukai doing all the talking. He was telling me that I should join this club called the Golden Chairs with Kukai Souma (him), my new found friend Nadeshiko Fujisaki, this guy named Kairi Sanjo, the cold queen Utau Hoshina and Nadeshiko's brother who's named Nagihiko Fujisaki.

I said "What do you guys do?"

Kukai and Nadeshiko said together "We help people in need, make new friends, and we do all this fun stuff like some parties and stuff"

I frowned and said "It sounds like fun but I don't think Utau likes me that much."

They smiled and said "Don't worry she's always like that with people she's not close to yet."

I smiled back and said "Ok I'll join."

Nadeshiko giggled and said "What do you want to be nicknamed?"

I said "What?"

**Nadeshiko said "Well in our club we have nicknames like for example my nickname is Kabuki (dancing) Queen."** **Kukai said "My nickname is Energetic Sport and Utau's is Sporty Princess but we don't use our nicknames often unless in a mission so don't worry much about your nickname."** **I thought about Ikuto and his nickname Black Lynx and Yoru…** "**I want my nickname to be Cool Lynx."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys' thanks for reviewing you guys are the greatest except for one person who did a really mean review!! Anyway keep on reviewing and here's chapter 9!! I'm sorry if this took too long you know school and stuff!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara so don't sue me!!!!!**

Kukai slapped his head and said "Oh no we're going to be late for dinner we better hurry or you know what Tadase-san will do…"

Nadeshiko quickly nodded her head and said "We have to run!"

She grabbed my hand and we ran. I said "What will Tadase-san do?"

Her eyes widen and said "He'll chara-change with his chara Kiseki."

I didn't question I knew what Kiseki was like high and mighty and really really annoying. But I was confused I mean a chara-change? What is that? I guess I'll just ask them later. We kept on running and made it just in time.

Tadase looked toward us and smiled and said "Oh good you made it."

Utau looked toward Kukai eagerly. She sneaked past Tadase-san and went to sit next to Kukai. I guessed that they were in love when I was in the throne room I just hope that they be careful.

Nadeshiko whispered "Find your name card by the table."

I nodded. We wondered around and we finally found our seats, thankfully we are next to each other perfect for the time to tell me who she likes… suddenly all these waiters and waitresses came with many plates of food. All that stuff was mouth watering I couldn't wait to get some food! One of the waiters gave me some food and stared at me. He stared at me for awhile and then he smiled and winked at me. I blushed. I studied him for a moment, he was really cute. He had tousled white hair, intense red eyes, a cheerful smile, he was slender, and he was tall. He eyed me intensely with those beautiful red eyes.

He bowed to me and said "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen…"

Before I could say or do anything he smiled gently and departed.

I guess Nadeshiko noticed that because she said "My my my you seem to be getting along with Sakkai."

I blushed and said "W-whatever it doesn't really matter I like Ikuto remember?"

Nadeshiko laughed and whispered "Ha I just got you to admit that you like Ikuto."

I blushed even redder and said "NADESHIKO!!!"

People stared at us and I turned beet red and said "Gomen."

I whispered angrily "I'm going to kill you!"

She giggled and said "Well we should eat our food before it gets cold."

I decided to let her go this time. One because she is right and two I am so hungry!! I started eating my food. It was the most amazing thing I have ever eaten.

When I was full Nadeshiko said "You want to hang out with me for awhile?"

I smiled and said "Sure I always wondered what your room looked like."

We walked up some stairs. I thought I saw some familiar figure but it must be my imagination. We finally arrived at a door that had a wooden sign on it. I saw that it was a little quote. "When in doubt, dance out!" –Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko smiled and said "That quote has always been in my family."

Nadeshiko opened the door and said "Let's go."

She opened the door and I gasped. I saw…


	10. Chapter 10

**Love it so far? Hate it? Well I want to know so please review!! But thanks for the people who actually review!! Btw it might take a while to update because of school sorry.**

**I sadly do not own Shugo Chara except for the characters I made!!**

"IKUTO!" I screamed

He was here… did he come for me? No that can't be he's probably mad at me, probably going to yell at me and leave me like how I left him. I braced for the yelling. But I was surprised when he went over to me and hugged me.

Nadeshiko said "I'll leave you two some privacy." And she closed the door.

I was too surprised to say a word but I didn't need to say anything he just held me tighter.

He whispered in my ear "I thought I lost you. Why did you run?"

I replied "Hey how would u react if a random stranger you have just met kissed you?"

That was the wrong question to ask.

He smirked and said "If it was you I would kiss back."

I said "You perverted cat."

He smirked and he let go of me. Instead he leaned his face closer to mine. He stared into my eyes with those beautiful midnight blue orbs. We stared at each other for awhile. He leaned in a little more that if he went a little closer he would have kissed me. He raised his eyebrow in a questioning way. I didn't need to ask what he wanted. I kissed him, tangling my hands into his hair. He looked surprised for a moment but got over it quickly. He put his hand on my back of my head and pulled me closer. I finally pulled back but I guess a little bit too soon because he growled in protest. I giggled. But even though I never actually "know" him, I felt like I known him all my life.

Suddenly a boy jumped on the balcony and said "Ikuto we have to move!"

Ikuto said "What's going on?"

The boy smirked and said "Nothing we can't handle."

I was shocked to see a really handsome boy. He had black hair, big sliver eyes, a nice figure, and for some reason he was wearing a tuxedo. AHHH I shouldn't be thinking about how handsome some other guy is!!!

Ikuto jumped toward him and said "Masaaki let's get going and Amu."

I looked at Ikuto. He said "Amu I'll come back for you just wait for me."

I smiled and said "I promise."

Masaaki said "Ikuto we have to go!"

Ikuto nodded his head and they both jumped down the balcony.

I heard Ikuto yell "Amu I swear I'll come back to you."

Then I heard running. I looked out the balcony to watch them until I couldn't see them anymore. I went out of Nadeshiko's room to find Nadeshiko kissing a boy.

I stared at this then to make sure I was not imagining this I said "Nadeshiko? Who's that?"

Nadeshiko looked shocked to see me right there.

She blushed and went toward me and said "That's the guy I like. His name is Ryuu."

Ryuu smiled at me and said "It's nice to meet you, but what's your name."

I smiled back and said "Amu."

He looks exactly like Nadeshiko's type. He had soothing lavender eyes, corn silk hair, a dancers figure and he had a very soothing presence.

Nadeshiko whispered to me "What do you think of Ryuu?"

I stared at him but he didn't even notice me staring at him because he was too busy looking at Nadeshiko.

I smiled and said "He's totally your type and he seems really into you."

I sort of wanted to know how Ryuu and Nadeshiko met, but I decided not to ask her yet.

Nadeshiko smiled and said "You want to know how we met?"

I was shocked and said "How did you know I wanted to know?"

She smiled and said "It was written all over your face."

I smiled and said "Ok spill it."

She laughed and said "Well Ryuu is Tadase's stagiest and his organizer for special occasions.

Ryuu said "I'll tell some of the story too if that's ok my dear."

She smiled lovingly at him and said "Of course it wouldn't be as great without you."

Ryuu continued and said "There was this party and Tadase-san told me to find some female dancers for a show. I decided I need to think about this so I went into the Royal Garden. Then when I walked into the Royal Garden I saw the most beautiful girl dancing gracefully around flower beds and cherry blossom trees.

Nadeshiko blushed but I guess she was too embarrassed to say anything.

He smiled at her and continued "I didn't want to disturb her so I waited until she was done. When she was done I went towards her and asked what her name was. After she told me her name I asked her if she wanted to be one of the dancers for the Tadase-san party. She said yes so I had to bring her to the king. I started to get to know this beautiful girl and I realized that I might have fallen hard for Nadeshiko. After I brought her to Tadase-san and did all this boring stuff then I asked her out and to my shock she said yes."

Nadeshiko smiled and said "One of the best things I ever did. Ryuu brought me to the most wonderful dance club called Crow's Jewel. He reserved this beautiful table that was right in front of a stage for performers. It had a multi-colored rose bouquet on my plate. Oh! The food was so delicious too. But the best part of the night was when Ryuu suddenly said "Wait here for a moment." He went up on the stage and said "I want to sing a song I wrote for my date tonight. The crowd made some noise and then he started to sing. Amu he had the most wonderful voice and I fell for him.

I smiled and said "Awww that's so sweet."

Nadeshiko blushed and whispered "Do you think he's the one?"

I smiled and whispered "I think he is but it all depends on you and Ryuu."

Nadeshiko smiled and said "Yeah I guess your right but to me he is the one."

Ryuu smirked and said "I heard that."

Nadeshiko blushed and said "You didn't hear anything!"

Ryuu said "Ok."

I giggled. They are such a sweet couple.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reviewing guys I love the support from you guys. Anyway thanks for waiting so patiently, you know school and studying and all this other stuff. **

**I sadly do not own Shugo Chara except for the characters I made!!**

Nadeshiko said "Amu you still want to hang out with me and Ryuu in my room?"

I smiled and said "Sure I have nothing to do anyway!"

Nadeshiko giggled and said "Maybe you should dress in something more appropriate then."

I looked down at my outfit. It was a beautiful black and white dress. It had a black bow in the middle of my chest and the rest was white and my hair was down so I tied some black ribbons to my hair replacing my x-clips.

I blushed and said "Yeah I'll go changes… how about you, are you going to keep wearing that?"

She looked down at her kimono. It was red silk with a lighter red blossom pattern. The sleeves were long and went all the way down to her legs and her neck line and the bottom of her sleeves was lined with black ribbon. She had a golden rope of silk as a belt.

She smiled and said "Yeah I think I'll change too."

Ryuu cocked his head and said "But you look beautiful with that kimono."

She blushed and said "Don't push it Ryuu."

He smiled brightly and said "Just stating the facts."

Nadeshiko blushed and said "Well see you soon Amu."

I nodded and said "See you."

I walked to my room. I was thinking about the ball that's coming soon. I went to my room, I went towards the bathroom. I took a bath and thought about the ball again. I mean where's it going to be? And why do I have to go? I mean really, it's a ball, held by Tadagay, it won't be that great but for some reason I still want to go… I feel like something amazing is going to happen. After I took my bath I tiptoed up to Nadeshiko's just in case if you know Ryuu and her were in there… I peeked in through the keyhole. I saw them talking quietly to themselves. I went in and Ryuu looked up at me.

Ryuu said to me "Hey, can I talk to you alone?"

Nadeshiko pretended not to notice this but she seemed curious.

I said "Sure."

We went outside the room and he closed the door quietly.

He said "You know I love Nadeshiko a lot right?"

I thought about and said quickly "Yes."

He blushed and said "I'm thinking of asking her to marry me at the ball, but I'm afraid that she would say no, I mean she deserves better than me so I'm not sure if I should. So I'm asking you, do you think I should go for it and ask her?"

I was shocked. How could he think that? Doesn't he see how happy Nadeshiko is with him?

So I said "Of course, how can you think such a thing!"

He said "Well because she used to have another boyfriend before me and she might still love him..."

I said "Who was he?"

He hesitated and said "The one and only King Tadagay."


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah I'm so sorry for uploading the chapters and writing too slow, but my dad is on my back for school work even though I'm getting straight A's XD. Also I had surgery on my finger and yeah…Oh well, here's the long awaited Chapter 12. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I sadly do not own Shugo Chara except for the characters I made!!!!!!**

I screamed "Nadeshiko used to like Tadase-san!!!!!"

He sighed and said "No it wasn't like that, she didn't love him. But just so you understand I'm going to tell you a story about Nadeshiko that may be as sad as mine but I'll tell you hers first, but no matter what, you mustn't tell anyone."

I nodded and said "Ok I promise."

_**He inhaled and said "When Nadeshiko was younger both her mother and father was kidnapped and put in jail for going against Tadase-san, she and Nagihiko had to live on their own. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko knew he had to his parents back or they would be killed by the court so Tadase decided that he would make a deal with Nagihiko and Nadeshiko. He told Nagihiko " You and your dear sister work for me and I will provide you with food, water, shelter, and your family safe, healthy and back to their home." Nagihiko hesitantly said "Fine." Tadase smirked and said "Good you see it my way now guards escort him and her to their room…" Tadase laughed and it chilled their hearts. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko were pushed into a cramped room that barely fit them both but was nice in its own way. Nadeshiko was crying once the guards left, she wanted to be with her parents. Suddenly the guards came back into the room and grabbed Nagihiko and dragged him out. He and Nadeshiko were too shocked to say anything. When Nadeshiko finally came to her senses she ran to him and said "What's happening?" Nagihiko smiled a grim smile and said "I'm going to be executed…" **_

_**Nadeshiko screamed "WHY!?"**_

_**Nagihiko said "Because Tadase beforehand asked me to give your hand in marriage to him, but I refused and said some other things, Tadase therefore wishes me to be executed."**_

_**Nadeshiko screamed "No I won't let this happen!"**_

_**Nadeshiko ran with Nagihiko's echoing voice screaming "NO!"**_

_**Nadeshiko barged into the throne room and glared and Tadase-san and said "Release my brother from execution and I will do whatever you want please."**_

_**Tadase-san smirked, lifted his chin, raised his eyebrows and said "Anything?"**_

_**Nadeshiko bowed her head and said "Yes, anything."**_

_**He crossed his legs like the gay he was and said "Very well, I shall spare your brother, but in return you must marry me."**_

_**Nadeshiko glared at the man in front of her and said "Fine."**_

_**He smirked and snapped his fingers and said "Guards cancel the execution of Nagihiko."**_

_**The guards threw her brother to her and she caught him.**_

_**Nagihiko said "You baka why would you do that? Your life will be filled with misery if you marry him."**_

_**Nadeshiko only smiled and said "Because you are my onii- chan."**_

Ryuu sighed and said "That's her story."

I didn't say anything I mean… the hero turned out to be the villain…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hehe This chapter is going to be sooo long =^.^= ! But I really need to get to work or you guys are probably going to kill me or won't read my story anymore! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! XD**

**I sadly do not own Shugo Chara except for some of the characters! **

I knew that there was something fishy about Tadagay, but why would he do that to Nadeshiko? She's so kind and caring; I don't understand why anyone would threaten her like that.

Ryuu looked like he read my mind and said "Should I tell you my story?"

I nodded my head, unsure and hesitant.

He sighed "I have not told you the truth about myself."

_It was true I met Nadeshiko in the Royal Garden, but I wasn't Tadase-san's stagiest or entertainment planner, no I owned a music shop in town. I was going to the Royal Garden because it was always so peaceful so I can play my music instruments there. When I walked in I saw Nadeshiko, I was immediately enchanted by her, her gracefulness, her loveliness, her deep amber eyes and her smile. Suddenly she stopped dancing and looked at me with shocked eyes. _

_She smiled and said "Hello sir, may I ask your name and what brings you here?"_

_I didn't speak for a moment and then I said "My name is Ryuu __Suzuki and I came here to play some music, what is your name?_

_I thought she blushed, but it must have been my imagination and she said "My name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki; it's nice to meet you Ryuu."_

_I smiled and bowed to her "The pleasure is all mine, if you don't mind, can I accompany your dancing with my music?"_

_She blushed slightly and said "I think that's a wonderful idea."_

_I took at my harp and played a few notes then I played "The Song of Creation". She started to dance and when she caught my eye she smiled at me. I knew right then that I fell in love with Nadeshiko. When I finished my piece she clapped for me and I smiled at her._

_I said "Nadeshiko if you don't mind will you go out with me to this dance club?"_

_I knew I was being a little blunt but she didn't seem to mind and said "I would love to go with you."_

_I thought she was going to reject me since I just met her so I said "I underst- wait really?"_

_She smiled and said "Of course."_

_I smiled back and said "What time should I pick you up?"_

_She looked thoughtful for a moment and said "Is 7:30, fine with you?"_

_I smiled at her and said "It's prefect I'll see you later."_

_We both waved good-bye to each other. I walked home thinking about what will occur on our date. I whistled for one of my friends. _

_A nymph (__A __nymph__ in __Greek mythology__ is a female spirit typically associated with a particular location or landform)__ appeared, she smiled and said "Master Ryuu what is your commend?" _

_I smiled and said "Aella you don't have to call me master, Ryuu is just fine, but back to why I summoned you here, may you please get a reservation for 7:30 at the Crow's Jewel?"_

_Aella smiled and said "As you wish Mast- I mean Ryuu."_

_She disappeared in a cloud and I frowned. For some reason something doesn't feel right… it must be my imagination. As I was walking to the place_


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another part of Chap. 13 I forgot to add =^.^= **

_I'll cut the story short to when the date is over because you already know everything. After I was walking Nadeshiko home suddenly two guards grabbed us and tied us up. I was so shocked I didn't say anything until we came to a familiar figure, Tadase's castle. We were roughly pushed on the floor of the throne room and there on the throne sat Tadase smirking. _

_Tadase said "Well, well, well, look who we have here, a boy who was flirting with my future wife."_

_I said " Utau is your future wife you can't have two that's against the law!"_

_Tadase smirked and said to me "Well who is king? Certainly not you!" _

_Then he said to Nadeshiko "And you! How dare you cheat on me! For that I'm going to have to execute you. So sad you had to go you could have been queen"_

_No… Tadase-san can't do that, not when I finally found someone I love._

_I yelled without thought "She didn't do anything please take me instead, I don't care what you do to me but, please don't execute her."_

_Tadase smirked and said "Alright than you shall become my slave but with a different title, you are now the royal stagiest and entertainment manager."_

_Nadeshiko looked at me with pleading eyes not to take the deal, but I said "You have my word."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks u guys so much for reviewing my story with such warm words =^.^= Sry I have been busy for awhile school and personal life is a killer .**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL STALK U!! XD (jk jk…maybe) I don't own Shugo Chara or some of the characters so don't sue people!**

I thought he was done, but he was only daydreaming and continued.

_They brought me into a room with torture weapons_

_Tadase-san smirked and said "All my animals need to be marked."_

_A man pushed me down onto a iron slab and had a knife in his hand Nadeshiko was screaming for them to stop but I knew they weren't going to so I gave her a reassuring smile. I felt intense pain in my back as they craved something on my back. They left me there bleeding all over the floor, with Nadeshiko crying over me and she kept on saying "I'm so sorry." I desperately wanted to tell her it's not her fault and that I loved her, but I was in too much pain and could not say a word. After a few days I looked in the mirror and there on my back was a scar that looked like a crown. _

Ryuu exhaled looking so exhausted, and then he suddenly reformed himself and smiled happily as if this never happened.

He said "Shall we go? My Nadeshiko is probably lonely without us."

I nodded, feeling numb. What kind of twisted fairytale/dream is this? As we entered the room Nadeshiko looked up at Ryuu with adoring eyes, he looked at her back and snuggled right next to her. I forgot to ask Ryuu something as I watched this scene, if Nadeshiko is Tadagay's future wife than how are they together? I decided to ask them later because they seemed to be in a very happy mood, and I would hate to ruin that, besides Ryuu made me promise not to tell Nadeshiko what he just told me. I smiled at the two of them wishing for Ikuto… wait why am I thinking about him? His midnight blue hair and midnight blue eyes you can drown in… I mentally shook him off my mind, he's only a dream, he's going to go away soon… that thought made me sad, but I quickly shook that feeling away too.

When Nadeshiko saw me staring at her and Ryuu she blushed and said "W-what is it?"

I just smiled and said "I was just thinking about Iku- I mean you two look really cute together."

Ryuu smiled and said "Well I don't know about cute, but I know someone who is."

Nadeshiko blushes a deep red and said "Ryuu stop teasing me."

He just laughed and snuggled a little closer to her.

Suddenly she looked at me and said "Amu I almost forgot about the ball tomorrow night!"

I saw a flash of an image in my mind me in a black ball gown with a black fan. Huh? That was really strange.

Nadeshiko started to panic and said "What are we going to wear?!"

Ryuu said "There there dear calm down, I know what we can do. We can go _there_."

Nadeshiko eyes widen and said "We can't go there it's _forbidden_ for people like us."

I finally said something "What's _there."_

Nadeshiko was glaring at Ryuu daring him to tell me, but he didn't seem to notice or tried as hard as he could to ignore it.

Ryuu said "It's the royal closet that collects all the clothes of all the royal generations."

I said "What's so bad about it?"

Nadeshiko said "It belongs to Tadase and Utau! Besides if we did take something from the royal closet Utau would kill us."

Utau suddenly and appeared out of nowhere and said coolly "Someone called?"

Kukai suddenly walked in and said "Hey guys! What's up?"

There was an awkward pause for a moment until…

Ryuu said "Yo Kukai, haven't seen you in awhile."

Kukai smiled and said "Yeah long time no see!"

They did this weird handshake that ended with them being back to back.

Utau said "Hey! No time for messing around, we need to pick clothes!"

Kukai and Ryuu widen their eyes at each other and starting running away shouting "NEVER!!!!!!!!"

Utau yelled "Kukai you can't escape from me!!!!!!!"

And then she ran after Kukai.

Then Nadeshiko yelled "Ryuu come back here!!!"

And then she ran after Ryuu.

But she yelled back "We'll be right back Amu!!"

I laughed, they get so silly sometimes. I sat down on Nadeshiko's bed and waited for awhile. Suddenly I heard tapping behind me; I looked behind me to see Masaaki tapping on the window. I was so shocked I almost fell off the bed, but I managed to grab hold of the blanket before I fell.

I opened the door and Masaaki slipped in and said "Ikuto coming for you, tomorrow night."

I felt a smile on my lips then he said "But, there's a catch. You won't know who it is because it's masquerade."

I slapped him. "You should that first instead of getting my hopes up!"

After I slapped him a little figure came behind him. His chara looked so kawai!!!! His chara had black hair, big icy blue puppy eyes, and he was wearing a tux. The flower that Masaaki was wearing turned icy blue.

Masaaki's eyes went wide and then "Ow, that hurt!"

I widen my eyes, why did he sound like a child?


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks guys for the support and kind words. This chapter has a MASQUERADE! =^.^= *Puts on masquerade mask* **

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL SEND TADASE AFTER YOU!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara so don't sue!**

Masaaki was bouncing on the bed going "Wheeeeeee!"

I guess this is Masaaki's chara change; it was strange he reminded me of a child. Suddenly he stopped bouncing and said "You didn't see anything."

I laughed and said "Sure I won't tell anything."

He glared and said "Yeah you won't"

The chara hiding behind him reveled himself hesitantly.

I asked him "What's your name."

The chara said "…Hisi."

I smiled and said "It's nice to meet you Hisi."

Hisi retreated back to Masaaki saying at the same time "Masaaki I want some candy later ok?"

Masaaki smiled and said "Sure."

I heard a little "yay" from Hisi before he retreated fully into Masaaki's coat.

Masaaki tipped his head and said "Well see you later, oh by the way your friends will be back in five seconds."

Masaaki ran to the window and jumped down. Hopefully he was alright. All my friends came in. Utau was smirking with Kukai looking so defeated, I felt like laughing. Nadeshiko looked a little exhausted, but proud. Ryuu was looking care-free and excited.

Nadeshiko said "Ok who gets first choice from the royal closet?"

Utau replied in a cold voice "I don't care."

Kukai and Ryuu were both doing this "I'm going to slit my throat" motion over and over. I just didn't say anything, fearing that I might say something rude.

Nadeshiko cocked her head and said "Well if nobody has anything to say I'm going to pick first."

She looked towards Utau; Utau sighed and said "Follow me."

As we were walking many different people bowed to Utau, others whispered as she walked past. She didn't seem to care and for that I admired her for. She finally came to these two gold doors and pushed them opened. Let's just say the closet was as big as my new room…

Utau broke my thoughts saying "Come on in guys, don't be shy!"

We all walked in, mesmerized by the array of attire before us.

Utau smiled and said "Well Nadeshiko you have first choice."

Nadeshiko eagerly looked around with Ryuu by her side. It was funny to see them; Ryuu brows were furrowed at her choices while she was still looking around. Finally, she was down to these two dresses, Ryuu was hiding another behind his back. She chooses a pink fitted bodice dress, with a beading detail along the bust and a unique back design. She also chooses a strapless gown, with a sweetheart neckline, has a flowered design and a chiffon bow at the bust while sequins are splattered all over.

She furrowed her brows and said "Ryuu what are you hiding?"

He smiled and said "Why don't you find out?"

She tried to look behind him and grab it, but he was too fast for her.

She said "Ryuu just show me!"

He laughed and said "Alright!"

He pulled out a beautiful purple dress. Nadeshiko gasped and was speechless. The dress had a sweetheart neckline with an embellished bodice and satin waist and tulle overlay on top of this full length skirt.

Nadeshiko said "Oh Ryuu… it's beautiful."

He smiled and said "It's your favorite color and it matches you…beautiful."

She smiles back at Ryuu and for a split moment there was a connection between them, but Kukai ruined it by suddenly having a random soccer ball and kicking it around which caused Utau to scream "Kukai, quit it!"

He shrugged and said "I have a game against the other guards tomorrow, need to get my game on!"

She glared at him and then said "Amu since your new you can have 2nd choice."

I smiled and said "Sure."

I looked around the closet, but I felt something drawing me. I looked towards that direction and saw this strapless dress with a fitted bodice. The overall black gown had a bright pink floral detail. This dress… it was in my dream. Ikuto… I'll be seeing you soon…I smiled at this.

I said" Hey Utau! Your turn than it's the boys' turn!"

Utau walked in with Kukai by her side.

I heard her say "Ohh Kukai I like this one! What do you think?"

I saw a golden evening gown with an allover print of floral and plaid details. The empire waist looks created by a beaded waist band and the straps of the v-neckline crisscross in the back.

Kukai smiled and did a thumps up "Prefect!"

Then the girls and I stared at each other and did an evil grin to each other.

Utau said "Get them!"

Utau tackled Kukai, while Nadeshiko was sweet talking Ryuu. Ryuu was the first to get into an outfit. He had a black tux on and a black tie which reminded me of Masaaki's outfit.

Nadeshiko smiled and said "It looks good!"

Kukai finally had an outfit. He had a black tux with a sliver tie. He was frowning and moving side to side.

He said "I rather wear my armor than this!"

Utau smirked and said "You look great, man up!"

They glared at each other in the most playful way possible. We all laughed at them. Those two really do match each other… I just hope they have a happy ever after. We started talking about random subjects and the ball tomorrow.

We all picked out masquerade masks. Mine was covered with black lace and it had pink feathers on the side. Nadeshiko's was covered with different colors of purple and a flower on the side. Utau's was gold with musical notes. Ryuu had a white mask that covered half of his face. Kukai had a plain sliver mask.

Nadeshiko looked around and said "I just noticed that my brother isn't here."

Utau said "Nagihiko? I saw him with this blond hair girl who looked like a doll."

Ryuu said "Ahh I know that girl. Her name is Rima."

I yelled "Rima!"

Everybody looked at me and said "We guess you know her?"

I felt my face flared up and said "I don't know…maybe."

Right this is a dream… it seems so real though!

Nadeshiko giggled and said "Maybe their _together._"

Utau smiled and said "Let's spy on them tomorrow!"

I smiled and said "Yeah I would like to know if he's dating her."

~The next day~

I still can't believe there are so many clothes in my closet! I picked a black and white striped shirt, black leather shorts with a white belt, and black sneakers. Maybe I'll go shopping with Nadeshiko and Utau… wonder what the stores will look like in this fairytale.

I was about to open the door when Nadeshiko and Utau went in saying "Hey we are taking you on a tour of the castle town."

I said "Whoa I was going to ask you guys to go shopping with me or something."

Utau laughed and said "Guess we read your mind!"

I smiled and said "Let's go."

Utau said "Oh I know a great shop that has tons of cute things!"

I smiled and said "Sounds good."

We walked through some shops before we came to one called Brothers Grimm's Clothing.

Nadeshiko smiled and said "This is our favorite store."

Utau smiled and said "Yeah it literally has everybody clothes from Cinderella, Snow White, and etc."

I felt my eyes widen and said "Whoa really?"

Nadeshiko looks at me and said "Yeah I really like this girl's clothes, her lover forgot about her, so a fairy gave her three dresses in three walnut shells, but when she wore her dresses the envious queen who was going to marry her lover wanted her dresses so she asked to spend time with her lover for three nights so she whispered her woes to him and than her lover remembered her."

I said "What do her clothes look like?"

Nadeshiko said "She had three dresses, one that shined like the sun, one that glowed like the moon and the last one was shining like the stars."

Utau said "Well did you get those dresses?"

Nadeshiko shook her head "No too expensive."

Utau said "Why didn't you just ask Ryuu to buy them for you?"

Nadeshiko said "I didn't want him to spend a lot of money on me."

We went into the store. Utau went to a section called "Rose Red and Snow White" Nadeshiko went to that girl's section to look for accessories. Maybe I'll go find accessories for my dress so I went with Nadeshiko.

She smiled and pointed at one "This could match yours!"

I looked at what she was pointing at, it was a pin shaped as a flower with tiny pink diamonds. I frowned, this looked expensive.

She smiled and said "Don't worry we have the Utau discount on our side."

Utau went over to us and said "Maybe you'll finally buy those dresses?"

Nadeshiko shook her head "Even with your major discount I can't afford it."

Utau looked surprised "But, I get 75% off!"

Nadeshiko frowned and said "It still costs $2250."

I said "That much?"

Nadeshiko nodded "Those dresses are really famous."

I nodded my head and said "Well I'm ready to buy this pin, are you guys done?"

They both nodded. Then a thought struck me, what if I don't have any money in this dream. Just to make sure I checked my pockets to find my wallet, full of cash. What the… oh whatever just go along with it. I went to the cashier to pay for my pin while Utau for trying to see my wallet and Nadeshiko pulling her back. Utau bought a gold butterfly pin. Nadeshiko bought a purple fan with a simple design. When we left the store Utau was staring at me suspiciously.

I said "What?"

Utau said "Why does your wallet have so much cash?"

I said "To be honest, I don't know!"

Nadeshiko said "What do you mean you don't know?"

I said "Meaning I don't know how I got so much money!"

Utau smiled and said "Maybe fairies are watching over you."

I said "Fairies?"

Utau said "Yes they are hatched as eggs, they are fairies that represent who you really are or what you want to become, they help you become yourself or who you want to be by chara changing, they help you cure fairies that are lost in the dark or dark fairies. You can help them or there are people who break the fairy, causing the owner to be forever lost."

Nadeshiko smiled and said "I already have an egg."

I said "Can I see?"

She smiled and pulled out a pink egg with a flower design circling around the middle.

Utau smiled and said "I have two eggs so far; here I'll show you guys."

Utau pulled out a purple egg and black egg with a black lace design and than a white and pink egg.

I said "You think I would get fairy eggs?"

Nadeshiko said "Of course you will in good time."

I felt happy. My own fairies that would be nice to have someone I can talk to without feeling awkward.

Nadeshiko said "Well shall we go back?"

We all agreed and went back. It really was beautiful here, with its flowers with butterflies adoring them, people dressed so magical, and not to mention everything relates to something I know! Like… wait is that Little Red Riding Hood?

~Later That Day~

Nadeshiko was styling my hair and Utau was styling her own hair.

I said "I can't believe the ball is in an hour, it went by so fast."

Utau said "I know right?"

Nadeshiko smiled and said "This is your first ball right Amu?"

I said "Yeah but I hope I don't have to dance with strangers."

Utau said "Well that's pretty much the point of a ball; you have to dance and socialize."

That triggered something, oh my god how could forget! Ikuto's promise to me! He's going to come for me tonight. But, when is he coming? Arghh so frustrating! Stupid Masaaki why didn't he tell me anything!

Nadeshiko smiled and said "So what do you think?"

I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was done up in a bun with the pink flower pin holding it up.

I smiled and said "I love it."

Nadeshiko said "Glad you like it."

Utau said "Well since we're done put on your masks, also we need to find Kukai and Ryuu"

I put on my mask and fitted it to my face and I grabbed my black laced fan; we went off to hunt for the guys. We found Ryuu reading a book and Kukai kicking a soccer ball in an indoor soccer field. Nadeshiko was blushing beneath her mask and Utau was staring at Kukai.

Ryuu closed his book and said "Well, shall we go?"

He and Nadeshiko looped arms and walked to the grand staircase to be told of their arrival. Kukai and Utau went next and I went last because I went by myself.

I heard the man say "We welcome the lovely Miss Amu Hinamori."

I walked down the grand stair case; it felt weird to have all eyes on me. I saw Tadase walking towards me. Shoot he wants to dance with me. Think fast! I looked around quickly and saw Sakkai, the waiter before.

I walked towards him but, Tadase was in front of me and said "Would you like to dance?"

I knew I couldn't refuse and he knew it to with that smile hiding his wicked smirk.

I forced a smile and said "Of course sire."

I took his hand and felt disgust. We were about to start when someone crashed through the window. When the person landed I saw it was Ikuto. He reached out his hand and I felt my heart pound. I threw my fan in Tadase's shocked face, I took Ikuto's hand.

He pulled me into him and jumped out the window with me in his arms when he landed he called through the broken window "I'm kidnapping Amu kiddy king, and don't try to get her back for you can never catch the Black Lynx!"

He started running and he whispered in my ear "You belong to me only not to kiddy king or anyone else, only me".

He leaned in and kissed me. Ikuto you finally saved me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kat: Yay Ikuto finally saved his love Amu! It took him long enough ~nya. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. **

**Amu: What do you meant by that? I am not Ikuto's love!**

**Ikuto: =^.^=**

**Amu: Fine just stop giving me that look!**

**Ikuto: Kat does not own Shugo Chara because if she did Tadase would be a girl. -.-**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

~Meanwhile at the ball~

Ryuu's POV

Everybody is in a panic because Ikuto "kidnapped" Amu. The only ones who are calm are my friends and me. Finally Tadase calmed them down by saying he'll capture Ikuto, but right now they should enjoy the ball right now.

Nadeshiko looked at me and said, I hope Amu is all right."

I smiled and said "Don't worry, Ikuto will take good care of her."

I looked at my watch, it's getting late, I need to do this now.

I said to Nadeshiko "I'll be right back, why don't you go talk to Utau for awhile?"

She looked confused and said "Ok, I'll see you soon."

I walked behind the royal stage to check on Kukai and Nagihiko

I said "So are we ready?

Kukai did a thumb up and said "We're ready!"

Nagihiko smiled and said "Well shall we begin?"

We went to our places, the lights went out and the curtain rose slowly, I took a deep breath and stood still. The music played, that was my cue.

~One Shot JLS

Ohh Ohh

She's the kinda girl boys read about in magazines, glossy magazines  
She is the only one I think about leading lady in my dreams  
Hey I have waited so long, to gather up my courage she has got me love drunk Fumbling my words  
Times running out, got to do it now  
Oh she's the one I cannot live without

Yeah.. She's the one I cannot live without  
Yeah.. Yeah.. Yeah.. Yeah

You only get one shot so make it count  
You might never get this moment again  
The clock is ticking down, it's the final round  
So tell me what it is that's stopping you now  
You never know unless you try  
You'll only regret, sitting wondering why  
You only get one shot so watch this moment go by  
when love's on the line

I never thought that I would get the chance to tell this girl how I feel, tell her how I feel  
Sometimes I pinch myself I'm wide awake, this can't be real, this can't be real  
Move faster can't wait any longer, got to do something before she gets away  
Do it like a movie, take her by the hand, I'm gonna love this girl until the end

You only get one shot so make it count  
You might never get this moment again  
The clock is ticking down, it's the final round  
So tell me what it is that's stopping you now  
You never know unless you try  
You'll only regret, sit and wonder at night  
You only get one shot so watch this moment go by when love's on the line

When love's on the line

When love's on the line

She is the definition of beautiful she knocks me off my feet  
I'mma tell her she's my everything, tell her that she's all I need, that I know she's The reason my heart beats  
Goes like  
Da da da..Da da da

You might never get this moment again  
You might never get this moment again  
You only get one shot so make it count  
You might never get this moment again  
The clock is ticking down, it's the final round  
So tell me what it is that's stopping you now  
You never know unless you try  
You'll only regret sitting wondering why  
You only get one shot so watch this moment go by  
When love's on the line

When love is on the line, when love is on the line, when love is one the line

When love's on the line (one shot one chance one try)

When love's on the line.

The first thing I saw was very interesting. I saw Masaaki dancing with his crush Haruka; she was a very sweet and cute girl. Her chara was a very spunky girl named Masami. Haruka had long black hair and purple eyes. Her chara had blond hair and blue eyes.

I heard applause and I saw Nadeshiko crying with a smile on her face. I walked through the crowd to her and kneeled on one knee. I took out the ring I bought her. It was an alexandrite stone with a gold band.

I said "Nadeshiko I love you, and I want to share my life with you, will you marry me?"

She said "Yes!"

I slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. I saw Tadase looking furious but, I didn't care. Nadeshiko is mine and Tadase will have to kill me to get to her. Good thing I got a plan. I held my treasure in my arms. I'll protect you from him no matter what.

~Ikuto's home~

Amu POV is back!

Ikuto gave me my own room in his house. It's actually bigger then it seems. My room described simply was that there was the color sapphire was everywhere. Ikuto was with me and he was writing to his other team mates to tell them what has happened so far. Although he's not making much process because he keeps on sneaking glances at me like I don't notice. He gave me a magazine called Faire Pages. It was interesting because it was like a gossip magazine except the only thing different was that the pages change with current news, like it was digital. The page that I finished reading changed and I saw Ryuu and Nadeshiko. The headline was "Proposal of the year". They had a little recap video of what happened. It was like a music video, but Ryuu looked worried. Then I remembered why, Tadase is supposed to marry two girls, Nadeshiko and Utau! I hope he thought of something or who knows what that little imp (Tadase) is going to do! Ikuto looked at me.

He said "What's in the magazine?"

I was about to say something when he sat next to me to look on.

He smiled and said "They look happy together."

I smiled and said "You know who they are, don't you?"

He said "Well I know Ryuu because he's on my side, but even though I don't know her he talks about her a lot."

I said "Wait a minute; Ryuu is on your side?"

He said "Yeah why are you so shocked?"

I said "Well because he didn't seem like the type of guy to break rules."

He said "He isn't but, he loves her very much."

I said "Yeah."

He smirked, I know that smirk too well now. That means he's going to do something perverted to me!

I quickly said "If you do anything _Ikuto-koi_ I swear I'll beat you up!"

He blushed slightly but, was still smirking "Who said I was going to let you beat me up?"

He pulled me until a hug. I just to get out, but he was stronger than I thought he would be. So I just stopped.

He said "See it's not that bad I just have to restrain you."

I pouted "It's not fair! I didn't know you were stronger than me."

He smirked and said "What did you except? That I was going to be a weakling like Tadase?"

I said "Well I didn't mean like that!"

He laughed and snuggled closer to me. I leaned into him. I felt perfect in his arms around me.

He said "Amu will you go shopping with me tomorrow?"

I said "Ok."

And I fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kat: ~Hehehe**

**Ikuto: What's with her?**

**Amu: She just read the part where I picked you in our manga also she's reading the Sequel of Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Encore!**

**Kat: I knew it! HAHA SUCKERS! EAT SAND! I KNEW IT WAS GOING TO END UP THAT WAY! **

**Amu: 0.0 Kat does not own Shugo Chara and please review or Kat will go super fan girl on you**

**BTW: Allie-chi you're Naomi and I'm Aimi XD **

Ikuto's POV

I woke up to find Amu still in my arms. I curled a lock of her hair around my finger. I felt a rare smile cross my face. I don't know how she got into this world but, would it be wrong that I love her? Tch what kind of stupid question is that, of course I can't love her because she'll go back to that other world. But, for now I'll make the most of what I have. She finally woke up and tried to get up.

I could tell she was glaring and said "Ikuto please get your hands off me."

I snuggled into her and said "Five more minutes."

She said "Ikuto!"

I grumbled "Fine, fine."

I let go of her and she got up.

She looked embarrassed and said "Do you have a change of clothes?"

I smirked "Of course I do but, you have to let me watch you change?"

She blushed and said "You pervert!"

I chuckled and said "I'm just kidding it's in your room in the closet."

She walked out in a little huff. I chuckled and went to my own closet. I put on a red collar, black dress shirt *, a red tie with a blue cross untied and side red laced jeans. *His dress shirt is unbuttoned enough to see the top part of his chest XD*

Amu came back wearing black boots with two pompoms, black fish nets stockings and gloves, a red pleaded skirt with a lace ending, a sleeveless black top with blue ribbons cross crossing the front and a long blue scarf.

Amu's POV

He smiled and held out his hand "Let's go to town."

I nodded. He led me to a café called Voice.

He said "This is the best café in the guardian kingdom so this is a good place to start."

The door jingled causing one girl to walk towards us and said in a sweet voice "Welcome to Voice Café!"

She had long black hair with crimson highlights, an emerald green eye, a midnight blue eye, and she had black cat ears and a beautiful black tail. She was wearing gloves with crossing ribbons and claws at the end, a black dress with a long black scarf and a cat bell.

Then she said "Naomi-chi! We have customers so stop taking a cat nap!"

I saw a girl jump up from behind the cashier desk and yawned. She had long black hair with midnight blue highlights, midnight blue eyes, black cat ears and an equally beautiful black tail. She was wearing the same thing.

Naomi stayed behind the cashier. The waitress rolled her eyes and said "I'm Aimi and that's Naomi… she's a little negative don't mind her"

Naomi said "Hey! I heard that!"

I smiled and said "Nice to meet you I'm Amu."

She smiled "I'll sit you at a table."

She waved and said "Hey Ikuto, back again?"

Ikuto smirked and said "Well you two do make the best food."

She had a determined face and said "You know it!"

The café was very big with a huge stage at the front, marble tiles, and sliver curtains framing the multiple windows the tables had engravings on the side and the chairs were sliver leather.

Aimi led us to a table close to the stage and handed us some menus. She said "I'll be right with you."

She climbed up on the stage and Naomi went to put on a guitar.

Aimi said "Now this song is for all you couples out there." She winked at us and said "Hit it boys!"

Chemicals React- Aly and Aj

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walking' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinning' in slow motion  
And you're moving' too fast

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pulling' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)

Everybody applauded including me and Ikuto.

Aimi and Naomi bowed and said "Thank you so much!"

Then Aimi and Naomi climbed down the stage. Naomi went towards the counter and Aimi went towards us.

Aimi said "Now what can I get you guys?"

Ikuto said "I'll have the kare raisu (curry rice)"

Aimi wrote it down and said "And you?"

I said "I'll have the onigirl (rice balls)."

She scribbled it down and said "Any drinks?"

Ikuto and I got cherry cokes.

She smiled at us and said "Your order will be ready soon."

As she was walking away I saw a little chara floating after her. The chara had long white hair and pink eyes. She had a rose in her hair and she was wearing a white ball room dress with sparkles. It had a white bow on the back. She was also holding a white and gold masquerade mask.

The chara looked back at me and grinned like she had too much sugar. A little later I saw Naomi walking around with a chara too. Her chara had long black hair with midnight blue highlights and midnight blue eyes. She was wearing an electric blue ballroom dress. It was layered at the bottom and had ribbons crossing on the front. She was holding a midnight blue masquerade mask. The chara also turned around and waved like she was very excited to see me.

Ikuto said "Have we ever gone out before?"

I cocked a brow and said "No why?"

He said "Well when I was about to ask you a question about yourself, I already knew the answer."

When he said that suddenly my head was filled with information about Ikuto, like what was his favorite color, movie etc.

His eyes widen and said "Wait, something happened that was exactly like this."

Naomi walked towards us with food and said "The Soul Mate Principle."

She placed down the food and said "If you want to order desert I recommend a chocolate cake with a strawberry."

What? She was just going to pretend like nothing happened?

Ikuto said "That's impossible; the soul mate principle doesn't exist."

Aimi walks in going "Are you stupid? Of course it exists."

As they were arguing I saw Masaaki and a girl walk in. She was a very cute girl with long black hair and purple eyes. She also had a chara follow her with blond hair and blue eyes. The girl was wearing a school uniform that was white with black short sleeves. She had a green silk bow tied up in a bow. She was also wearing black leggings. Masaaki was wearing a black and blue school uniform. (Ikuto's school uniform) I waved them over and they walked towards us.

The girl tilted her head and said "You must know Masaaki, well my name is Haruka and this is my chara Masami."

I said "My name is Amu."

Ikuto stopped arguing and smirked and said "Hey Masaaki, are you on a date?"

Masaaki blushed and said "No we're grabbing a bite to eat for lunch."

I said "You guys go to school?"

Masaaki shrugged and said "Even villains need to go to school."

Ikuto nodded and Haruka just smiled.

I probably looked puzzled but, Ikuto said "I'm a villain you didn't know?"

I said "I always thought you were the hero."

He said "You must have gotten it all wrong, I'm supposed to be the villain and Tadase is supposed to be the great hero." He grimaced and composed himself.

I was about to say something when he said "I want to take you somewhere special come on."

Aimi waved goodbye and Naomi bowed. Ikuto took my hand and smiled "Hold on tight" He choker suddenly changed into a cross and we did the most amazing thing. We started flying. I yelled out in surprise and held on to him. He smiled and put a stray hair out of my eye. Our eyes locked and with the glow of the moon we kissed.


End file.
